


In the Fields of the Mother

by trollfishprince



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Platinum Dragon, Spoilers for Episode 55, Wildmother, i need healing, if you squint Vax is there, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollfishprince/pseuds/trollfishprince
Summary: Caduceus saw someone else in the fields, shrouded in a platinum glow.(Major spoilers for Episode 55)





	In the Fields of the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I needed healing after that episode and I also wanted to read this--but no one else had written it because the episode just ended, so I did it myself.  
> Also if anyone else wants to chat about what the fuck just happened my twitter is @NettlesNThorns

A field lay before him of grass and wildflowers, a soft breeze carding through his pink locks like fingers through hair. He could feel the warmth of the sun on the tips of his ears, but he heard no birds, only the soft breeze against the grass.

 

Caduceus didn’t move his feet, both feeling stuck as he stood stock still. Where were the others? Shouldn’t the rest of the nein be here? Where was here? He felt strange, almost cold, the tips of his fingers and his toes numb like ice. It felt eerily peaceful, but there was a weight on his chest. Although he was at ease, his heart ached, and his lungs burned.

 

Something caught his eyes as a shadow passed over him for a split second. He thought it might be a cloud but no, a raven—as soon as his gaze shifted, he started seeing things: images and memories of times long gone and forgotten. It was as if Caleb was flipping through pages in a book. Caduceus kept glancing but wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing. He shook his head and closed his eyes, his brow furrowing slightly as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

 

_Where are they?_

 

Caduceus opened his eyes again as the wind blew east, a new canvas of color catching his eyes and for a moment he was breathless as he stared in awe.

 

The figure was far from him, maybe 150 feet, shimmering silver, no—platinum light around them, swirling with the wind like a dragon. The fields around the figure appeared gray compared to the color of their hair and resplendent coat.

 

_Wait…_

 

Curled purple locks shifted in the eastern breeze as gilded horns moved, their head turning to face Caduceus. Peacock feathers ran up their neck and on to their cheek, the lines warped just barely by the gentle smile on their face. Their eyes looked glassy, but Caduceus could recognize that they weren’t sorrowful. The tears that were held in their eyes were those of joy.

 

“They’re calling you back.” The tiefling broke the silence between them, gesturing with their head. Jewelry that dangled from their horns swayed like a pendulum. “Don’t keep them waiting.”

 

Caduceus tried to reply, but his words were caught in his throat. His jaw quivered, some of his teeth just barely clicking together as he tried to will himself forward toward the tiefling, but his feet did not take him.

 

The eastern wind beckoned him again, his eyes still focused on the shining figure as his head turned for him, his pink locks slowly obscuring the man—but that wasn’t just anyone, that was—

 

He took in a deep breath as his eyes fluttered open again, a harsh sting in his chest, as if he hadn’t been breathing. He blinked a few times, his vision slowly focusing, dark curved horns and violet eyes stared down at him, grief quickly turning to relief. Her palm stayed on his chest for a few more moments as she asked him a question.

 

“Caduceus, do you know who I saw?”


End file.
